Desventajas de vivir con un vampiro
by AzureFirework
Summary: John, ser humano con una rarísima familia, relata sus vivencias y los problemas que conlleva el congeniar con un vampiro en la loca sociedad actual. "Los vampiros traen problemas, y quien los quiera conocer debería saberlo..." / Dave y John principalmente. Linda broamistad y, ¿quién sabe? quizás adelante sea más que eso. T por sangre y eventuales palabrotas.
1. Sangre

**Serie de Drabbles ambientados en la época actual, sólo que con la presencia de vampiros y otras criaturas coexistiendo con los seres humanos. No basado en crepúsculo, quiero aclarar eso... más bien basado en mi juego de los sims, hola (?).**

**Dave Strider es vampiro y John es un humano. Amistad y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás más adelante lleguen a algo más.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los vampiros traen problemas, y quienes los quieran conocer deberían saberlo.

No importa lo que estés haciendo o si tu trabajo es muy importante, pues cuando un vampiro tiene hambre ¡la tiene! Y no pensará en nada más que su posible almuerzo hasta que su sed esté saciada. Si no han comido por días se quejarán cada cinco minutos de que tienen hambre, si es que no se han avalanzado a atacarte, y si comieron lo que sea basta con solo sentir el pequeño aroma metálico para que sus estómagos vuelvan a empezar a rugir. Al parecer, por muy extraño que paresca, estos seres no quedan satisfechos a menos que la cena sea muy buena o hasta que hayan bebido cinco litros para compensar la falta de líquidos fluyendo por su cuerpo (además de los urinarios, claro está).

Si quieres vivir junto a un vampiro debes recordar siempre el tener un mini refrigerador lleno de sangre de donadores del hospital o carne animal cruda para que se alimenten... Debes recordar SIEMPRE volver a llenar las provisiones o si no terminarás tú siendo el almuerzo. Yo lo aprendí a la mala, y esa es la razón uno por la que estoy escribiendo esta guía.

Hoy ingresé al cuarto que Rose me asignó en su casa mientras reconstruyen la mía. Un demonio, haciéndose el graciosillo, se metió en casa que pudo haciendo colapsar las redes eléctricas, lo que gatilló el inicio de un incendio por corto circuito y el que los magos intentaran pararlo. No tuvieron éxito, así que mientras reparan los daños la matriarca de las Lalonde nos ofreció a mí y a mi familia el permanecer juntos en la mansión que posee. Es cómoda y todo, pero nunca nos comentó a mí y a mi papá que miles de criaturas diferentes compartían el techo con nosotros. Fue una gran sorpresa al ingresar encontrarme con mi prima Jade a quien no había visto desde hace años... ¡Sigue igual! Deben ser las ventajas de ser un hada, supongo.

En fin, a lo que iba.

Cuando entré al cuarto, completa oscuridad, cortinas cerradas y silencio absoluto, unos débiles quejidos resonaron en el lugar a la vez que una metálica pestilencia hacía de miasma del averno. Eran eso de las tres de la tarde y me llamó poderosamente la atención que mi compañero de habitación estuviera despierto. Siendo vampiro él tiende a dormir de día, por lo que no es normal el escucharlo cuando el sol domina el cielo y menos quejándose. Me preocupé un tanto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, los rayos de luz que ingresaban apagándose y, ahora sí, dejando todo en completa penumbra. Dejé que mis ojos se adecuaran un tanto a tan inmensa negra sombra y una vez pasaron cinco minutos rodeado sólo por los quejidos del ser envuelto en sábanas pude por fin contemplar a mi alrededor: en el suelo yacían bolsas vacías de sangre de reserva, sin embargo estaban más arrugadas de lo que recordaba, como si en desesperación alguien hubiera intentado sacar hasta la más mínima gota; en la cama contigua a la mía un ser temblaba, como si el frío apuñalara sus entrañas, pero aquello era imposible... El sonido de una criatura clamando por ayuda cada vez más evidente.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer, en realidad. De jugar juegos de computadoras, ver películas y practicar trucos de magia a hacer de niñero para vampiros es un gran salto y nunca antes había yo considerado la posibilidad de que alguna vez fuera a necesitar el conocimiento suficiente para curar a uno de ellos (porque en ese momento pensé que estaba enfermo). Al no saber qué le sucedía dudé un tanto de mi próxima acción y, luego de pensarlo un par de veces, decidí preguntarle qué sucedía.

- **Oye... ¿Estás bien?** - creo que fue lo que dije. No esperaba verdadera respuesta, por lo que me sorprendió el percibir que dejaba de quejarse. El olor de la sangre tan constante en el aire que dejó de ser un punto importante para mí. Segundos pasaron y el silencio se hizo más atronador, así que volviendo a intentar conversar decidí acercarme mientras hablaba - **Hace poco sonabas como si te hubieran herido o algo ¿Qué necesitas?**

- **...** - no hubo comentarios, lo que me descolocó un poco ¿Y si el vampiro tenía pesadillas? Sinceramente dudé que esa llegara a ser una opción, pero si fuera así ¿estaría mal llamarlo por su nombre? Jade me contó una vez que si a un humano lo llamas por su nombre en estado de sonambulismo era peligroso porque qué sé yo, sin embargo, nunca había especificado acciones para otras criaturas. Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, y haciéndome el valiente más de lo habitual, susurré su nombre al pensar que mis palabras sonarían demasiado fuertes si hablaba con un tono normal.

-** Dave... ¿Qué pasa?** - y no necesité más. En menos de lo que canta un gallo tuve al vampiro que había prácticamente invocado, Dave Strider, tomándome de los hombros y afirmándome para evitar que me moviera. No sé en qué instante pasó, fue tan rápido todo, mi espalda topó con la superficie del colchón tan de improviso que me paralicé al cambio de textura. Tanta fue mi impresión que no reaccioné de ninguna manera ante lo que me hacía, si siquiera cuando acercó su rostro a mi cuello, ni siquiera cuando ese par de ojos rojos y brillantes que refulgían en la oscuridad me dirigieron una penetrante mirada desde su posición. No pude con la fortaleza de esos poderosos rubies que, por alguna razón, hicieron que mi pensamiento perdiera foco. Quizás era una extraña magia suya o algo así, pero me sentía indefenso ante el inminente ataque de ese chico. Ya me había hecho la idea de que perdería toda mi sangre, pero luego de unos momentos su mirada se desvió, la fuerza de su agarre disminuyendo.

-** ... Solo...** - pude escuchar que su voz, fría y calmada, pero a la vez un tanto seca y suplicante en esta ocasión, murmuraba de forma indecisa en mi dirección - **... solo tengo... hambre.** - Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al escuchar su confesión. ¿Así que hambre? No podía ofrecerle los chocolates que mi padre me había regalado o esos pasteles que mi abuela envió y que, por algún motivo, Rose insiste en guardar en el refrigerador hasta que alguien se los coma... era obvio que lo que él necesitaba era sangre, y si no me apresuraba en entregársela probáblemente iba a tener que enfrentarme con un ser más bravo todavía. No me quedaba opción por más que buscara otra así que, sin decir mucho, volteé mi cabeza a la derecha mientras cerraba los ojos para darle libre acceso a mi cuello. Un débil _"adelante"_ escapó de mis labios mientras esperaba la mordida letal y mis músculos, tensos por la adrenalina de la situación, ya esperaban el dolor de los colmillos siendo enterrados despacio. Pude sentir luego de unos instantes como Dave se movía inquieto sobre mí, como si se hubiera estado debatiendo ferozmente el morder mi cuello o no... Pude sentir el roce de sus labios contra mi piel, una extraña sensación apoderándose de mí cuando el frío vaho de su aliento chocó contra la palpitante arteria de mi cuello... Y pude sentir cómo se alejaba de a poco mientras tomaba mi brazo y tanteaba con los labios mi muñeca. Segundos después la aguda molestia de un leve pinchazo transpasó desde mi antebrazo hasta mis hombros como un veloz relámpago que impacta una antena y, seguido, la sensación de debilidad y somnolencia que se propagaba por mi cuerpo cuando el joven vampiro comenzó a succionar la sangre de mis venas. Estoy más que seguro que empalidecí mientras él se alimentaba de mí.

Tardó menos de lo esperado y bebió menos de lo que pensé bebería, pues al cabo de medio minuto emitió un leve sonido de satisfacción mientras cortaba la circulación de la zona para evitar que perdiera más tejido vital. Mis ojos se abrieron al él acabar y buscaron las gemas carmesí de manera un tanto confundida. Al hayar sus intensos ojos rojos estos sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes antes de que su dueño susurrara _"gracias"_ y se distanciara para volver a la cama como si nada hubiera pasado. Segundos después dormía como tronco.

Por eso les digo, si van a vivir con un vampiro siempre, pero SIEMPRE ténganle una fuente de comida que no sea sus propias venas. La sensación de pesadez es molesta y, ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Sí duele.

A estas alturas de la noche, que escribo esto, Dave está comenzando a despertar. La luz de la lámpara es la única que me deja ver, pero es más que suficiente para notar la palidez del chico. Tiene mi misma edad, supongo, aunque se le notan razgos más duros e inexpresivos. Se le ve más calmo durmiendo, sinceramente, y con presencia de sentimientos en su ser cuando está hambriento.

Como sea, los vampiros traen problemas, y quienes los quieran conocer deberían saberlo. Esa es la razón dos por la que escribo esta guía, para que no estén tan perdidos como yo en sus primeros encuentros con ellos.

Solo espero sobrevivir para pasarle a alguien esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**How do I John? Anyway, espero les haya gustado el primero de la pequeña serie de escritos.  
¡Coman verduras y usen condón! O coman mal y hagan ejercicio, pero ¡siempre condón!**


	2. Mirada Hipnótica

**Muy bien, en un principio dije "Drabbles serán" pero me doy cuenta de que símplemente no puedo escribir corto. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Los vampiros traen problemas, y quien los quiera conocer debería saberlo.

Si bien el que tengan hambre de partes de tu cuerpo es algo que pueda molestarte, sinceramente, no hay nada peor que sus habilidades y lo que pueden hacer sin que lo notes. Se meten en tus pensamientos, buscan en tu cerebro cosas que no deberían buscar, pero la guinda de la torta siempre es y será la maldita mirada hipnótica que usan con quien quieran, cuando quieran y para lo que quieran. No me habría percatado jamás de ninguna de estas cosas si no fuera porque anoche Dirk, el primo (aunque más parece hermano) de Dave, ingresó al cuarto de improviso haciendo que el de ojos rojos se detuviera justo antes de borrar mi memoria. Llevamos meses compartiendo el cuarto y sólo me enteré hace menos de doce horas que es capaz de eso y más ¿Cuántas veces lo habrá hecho sin que me haya enterado? ¿Cuántas veces él había eliminado de la historia todo lo que me había contado? Y todo lo que sabía de mí sin que le dijera... Debo decir que no me siento cómodo, en lo absoluto, sabiendo que Dave puede pasearse por mis pensamientos sin que yo me percate.

En estos instantes estoy en el salón de la mansión Lalonde. Mi mano derecha ocupándose de tomar notas mientras la mano izquierda toma torpemente la cuchara del cereal para alimentarme. Son la seis de la mañana, el sol está por salir y los nocturnos deben salir a descansar mientras las personas como yo deben ir a la escuela. Y digo como yo porque Rose se queda en casa estudiando cosas geniales sobre magia y Jade cultiva plantas desarrollando sus súper poderes feéricos. Quizás mi casa no esté, pero eso no significa que no deba seguir mi vida pseudo normal... momento, un ruido. En la puerta del lugar, de este salón, puedo notar que mi compañero el vampiro está parado como nada, brazos cruzados, con la vista fija en mi dirección. Asshole, seguro estás leyendo mi mente. Para ya, es en serio, estoy harto y muy molesto por eso así que si quieres conservar eso que hace poco llamamos amistad lo mejor es que sepas establecer tus limitaciones. No soy un puto muñeco de pruebas.

Y es así como Strider bufa y se retira. Efectivamente estaba leyendo mis pensamientos. ¿No debería el ya estar en cama como siempre? Con lo perezoso que es a estas alturas suele dormir.

Volviendo al tema central: Todo comenzó anoche a eso de las once, cuando el sol ya no estaba y la luna se notaba con más fuerza. Estaba en mi cama, leyendo uno de los confusos libros de Rose sobre magia y, en susurros, intentaba (en vano) lanzar cualquiera de los hechizos que mis ojos pudieran ver. Algunas palabras extrañas e impronunciables salieron, en cierto instante, tropezando unas tras de otras como quien persigue un grupo de animalillos y no sabe cual atrapar primero. Fue muy avergonzante para mí, y rogué a lo que sea que esté en el cielo para que Dave no estuviera despierto para recordarlo, sin embargo nadie allá arriba me escuchó y no pasaron dos segundos para que el vampiro de rubios cabellos se girara y dijera con esa expresión de poker tan característica suya:** - El día en que logres pronunciar bien un hechizo de invocación como ese será el día en que Roxy mate a sus gatos y se haga un vestido de novia con la piel.**

**- ¿Por qué de novia?**

**- Porque está desesperada por alguien que le lance un boxer.**

**- Pff... Holy shit, Dave, eso fue pésimo.** - comenté ante su primera frase "irónica" de la noche. Algo así es como empieza mi ciclo de sueño: cada noche de cada día en los instantes en los que iba a dormir, el joven rubio decía algo sin sentido en relación a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para luego mantener una charla de unos treinta minutos antes de que Morfeo me llevara a su reino. Los fines de semana, por otro lado, tendía a romper mi horario de sueño para poder hablar más con él y solo por eso logré conocerlo lo suficiente para considerarlo uno de mis pocos amigos.

Durante esas conversaciones tocábamos variados temas, aunque en un principio el chico se mostrara demasiado reticente a hablar. La primera noche, después de que se alimentó de mi sangre, despertó en el mismo instante en que yo me cubría con las sábanas. Recuerdo que me miró un par de segundos y, en silencio, salió de la cama, escurriéndose del cuarto como si yo no hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. No le di mucha importancia y me dormí. A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las cinco, sentí como un peso se agregaba en mi lecho y, al abrir mis ojos, pude ver nuevamente los ojos carmesíes fulgurantes que me observaban en la oscuridad. Un tanto dudoso le pregunté si tenía hambre otra vez, pero él negó y símplemente se disculpó por haber atacado sin más. El instinto le tenía cegado, eso yo lo llevaba claro, y por eso le dije "no hay cuidado". A partir de entonces nuestras pláticas se volvieron frecuentes hasta lo que conozco hoy en día.

Siempre todo inicia con el comentario irónico, sí, esa es una regla implícita... Sin embargo, anoche no siguió la retahila de metáforas que él solía soltar cada vez que iniciaba la sesión. Anoche, por alguna razón, simplemente salió de su cama para sentarse frente a mí en la mía propia, una de sus fuertes manos tomando el libro y cerrándolo, dejando caer su peso inherte al suelo para así permitir más comodidad. Solo alcé la ceja, un tanto confundido a su reacción, antes de acomodarme para tenerle más cerca. Dave me miró, sus ojos notándose de un simple color sangre al estar la luz de la lámpara encendida, mientras se acercaba y quedaba frente a mí por una simple división de metro al yo tener mis piernas recogidas y él estar sentado con los pies pegados al suelo. Fue un incómodo instante de silencio antes de que comenzara a gestar palabra.

-** Hey... Egbert.** - comenzó, un tanto pensativo mientras seguía con la mirada las írises de mis ojos. Su tono era calmo y frío, como siempre, a la vez que intentaba parecer despreocupado, sin embargo, en sus profundas y oscuras pupilas se notaba cierto interés por lo que fuera quisiera decir. Asentí, un corto y veloz "dime" resonando en el cuarto antes de que continuara. -** ¿Por qué insistes en querer ser lo que no eres? Eres un humano; no mago con grandes habilidades, no vampiro o licántropo con gran velocidad, tampoco hada de la naturaleza para controlar un elemento. ¿Cuál es la razón tras tanta insistencia de tu parte en intentar aprender cosas que no podrías jamás comprender?**

La pregunta había caído muy de improviso. No estaba seguro de cómo contestar eso, por lo que decidí guardar las palabras e hilarlas despacio en algo coherente (algo bastante difícil al él permanecer con su intensa mirada sobre mí, en mi cabeza había un lío descomunal). ¿La razón tras mi interes en lo sobrenatural? ¿El por qué le dedicaba largo estudio a eso más que a mis propios deberes escolares? La respuesta era muy simple, pero no quería sonar como un imbécil desesperado... no es que sonara así, pero conociendo a Dave haría una broma demasiado pesada respecto a eso y quería evitarmelo.

Ya iba a hablar. Mis labios se entreabrieron para comenzar con un "La verdad es que", pero antes de decir cualquier cosa el vampiro cubrió mi boca con su mano. En menos de un segundo se había acercado más.

- **Si aspiras a ser algo sobrenatural te arriesgas en desmedida, man.** - Dijo. Seguramente había leído mis pensamientos, pero en ese momento en que yo no lo sabía me sorprendí a desmedida y amplié mis azules orbes a más no poder. Una expresión de satisfacción quiso dibujarse en su cara, aunque su expresión pseudo vacía se mantuvo en el lugar. Una pausa, para él sabrosa, se hizo antes de seguir parloteando (porque, damas y caballeros, Dave Strider se notará demasiado callado, pero ama oír el sonido de su voz) -** Las hadas podrían darte su bendición, pero serían semanas de dolor antes de tener sus alas. Podría algo fallar y podrías terminar convertido en cualquier cosa; si quieres ser un mago y no naciste con la escencia de magia otro mago tiene que morir y dejar sus habilidades en otra persona, con lo que heredarías sus tecnicas y su poder; si quieres ser licantropo debe morderte uno de esos peludos y, ademas, debes sobrevivir a su ataque o te comerá (siento que no tienen cerebro esos tipos, me dan lástima); si quieres ser un vampiro...** - frunció sus labios levemente, como si no quisiera decir lo que iba a decir, sin embargo ya había empezado a hablar y no se iba a detener -** ... Bueno, tienes que morir y alguien te debe convertir. Te aseguro que duele mucho. No todos pueden ser criaturas sobrenaturales aunque la literatura lo pinte de otra forma.**

- **Soy humano** - contesté yo cuando el acabó una vez retiré su mano de mi rostro, porque o si no seguiría hablándome de otras criaturas más - **por lo que tengo potencial para convertirme en lo que sea ¿no?** - Eso es lo que yo creo, pero no voy a discutir con alguien que es parte de las filas de los no humanos. - **Desde que tengo memoria siempre he querido tener magia o alguna habilidad especial como ustedes. Mi familia tiene tres ramas donde hay hadas y licántropos, pero yo tuve que nacer en la más normal. Siempre me dediqué a escuchar y nada más todas sus historias, las leyendas y lo que ellos solían contar sobre sus razas e ilusionarme por tantas habilidades fantásticas... Y eso. Nunca tenía nada bueno que contar.**

-** Dude... historias interesantes no es todo lo que te da el renunciar a tu vida...**

**- Lo sé, pero piensa en las otras ganancias.** - suspiré. Noté como el vampiro que estaba frente a mi se moría por decir algo (muy bien, eso fue irónico... empiezo a entender el humor de Dave, oh no) y, aún así, guardaba silencio para que yo siguiera hablando. No era común que lo hiciera, siempre era él quien dominaba la conversación y el que yo llevara la batuta era más que poco usual. - **Jade tiene una espectativa de vida muy alta y Jake, mi primo, también. Tú puedes vivir para siempre, eres fuerte y muy veloz... Y yo soy una masita débil, como describen otros seres a los humanos. ¿Sabes cuán frustrante es el ser "normal" y vivir con otros que tienen grandes habilidades? Seguro por eso es que las criaturas sobrenaturales tienen prohibido interactuar con humanos.**

**- ...**

Luego de eso no puedo rescatar mucho. Las imágenes en mi cabeza se notan dañadas, como si la señal de un televisor se estuviera perdiendo. ¿Han visto lo que ocurre cuando una pantalla comiensa a averiarse? ¿La estática y el ruido blanco de fondo que distorsionan la calidad y la nitidez de cada movimiento creado por los cambios de las pequeñas luces? Pues exactamente eso es lo que noto en mis recuerdos. Veo a Dave, moviendo sus labios, pero no veo nada en específico. Su imagen borrosa y cambiante frente a mi, las frases confusas mezclándose con otras ya dichas y aún no dichas convierten la vivencia en algo mezclado con los sueños ¿Cuál de todas las cosas señaladas formaron parte del mundo conciente y cuales fueron creaciones del manipulador nocturno? No lo sé... no lo sé.

Lo que sí está claro en mi mente es cuando Dirk, el mayor de los Strider, ingresó en el cuarto. El de ojos rojos rompió el contacto visual, una expresión de concreta sorpresa pintándose el sus facciones y yo, confundido, comenzaba a reaccionar lentamente. No sentía sensación alguna a mi alrededor, mis sentidos estaban adormecidos por lo que no escuchaba lo que hablaban. Estoy seguro que pude haber perdido la conciencia, pero no fue así. Mi recuperación fue casi inmediata, cosa extraña según el par de vampiros, y lo primero que sentí fueron las manos de Dave. Ambas, frías como nieve invernal, sostenían con suavidad los costados de mi rostro para evitar un cambio de posición; el segundo sentido que pude recuperar por completo fue la audición, por lo que claramente escuché la leve discusión que ambos tenían. Los "sabes que está estrictamente prohibido", "el aprovecharse así es descarado" y "desde ahora no debes mirarle más a los ojos directamente" iban con gran rudeza y fuerza dirigidos hacia mi compañero que, apenado, desvió la mirada y comenzó a deslizar despacio su toque. Su pulgar rozó uno de mis labios antes de que la gran frialdad de su ser dejara de sentirse tan cercana. Recuerdo con mucha claridad, eso sí, el momento en que Dirk dijo -** Hazlo dormir y termina de borrarle la memoria. No quiero saber que ha vuelto a ocurrir.**

**- ... Esperen - susurré, el habla por fin en mi boca y mis ojos ya no tan adormilados. - ¿Qué... qué está pasando aquí?**

Al final de todo, y antes de dormir, los vampiros terminaron explicándome sobre las habilidades que poseía su raza. El de gafas en punta con agrado mientras que el menor de ambos lo hacía a regañadientes. Es así como me enteré de las pequeñas gracias que podían hacer... Claro, no me hizo nada de gracia. ¿Creo que es la primera vez que me duermo de tan mal genio? Sí, no recuerdo que haya existido otra ocasión.

Los vampiros traen problemas, y quien los quiera conocer debería saberlo. Si hay algo que aprendí de esta pequeña clase nocturna sobre lo que un no muerto (o no vivo) puede hacer es que debes evitar mirarles a los ojos, por muy bonitos y brillantes que sean ¡HAY QUE EVITARLO! Les comparto este consejo y el ejemplo esperando que les sea útil porque, al parecer, no moriré ni saldré (muy) dañado de la convivencia con este particular clan.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO ;w; Y los favs, holy shit, que hermoso. Gente, de verdad me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia, so, yeah! Los comentarios son el alimento del escritor, por lo que agradecería dejaran lo que piensan ahí abajito uwu De nuevo, gracias por leer y espero que disfruten lo que se viene, que se pone bueno. I SWEAR.**


End file.
